


Sweet Revenge

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: Ficlet from the VAMB challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was from Caff –‘ Kathryn driving Tuvok mad and brownie points for adding a cheering Chakotay.’

“Captain, I have vital duties to perform.”

At the distinct sound of pleading in her Security Officer’s voice, Chakotay watched Kathryn’s eyes spark with mischief. Her expression, however, remained impassive as she gave Tuvok the ‘good’ news.

“Ah, but Tuvok, you should be honoured, they specifically asked for you.” She patted his shoulder and Chakotay had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself laughing.

Tuvok’s shoulders slumped with the realisation that he’d been bamboozled by the master and there wasn’t a thing he could do about it. It was his own fault and he knew it.

He’d insisted that it was his duty to accompany Kathryn to the planet’s surface, spoiling her plans for a long awaited assignation with her first officer. The brave-but-foolish Vulcan had challenged her in front of the entire Bridge crew – using that air of superiority that she loathed. He’d blithely stated that as Security Chief it was his prerogative to escort her. He’d also pointed out – none-too-subtly – that in a first contact situation it went against protocol to have both the Captain and First Officer simultaneously absent from the ship.

The meddling Vulcan had known that Kathryn had intended to use the away mission for some ‘together’ time with Chakotay. He was right; they had planned to indulge in some extracurricular activities away from Tuvok’s annoying propensity for interrupting them at exactly the wrong moment.

Chakotay stifled a chuckle. When would Tuvok ever learn? Never, ever turn the tables on Kathryn Janeway – the outcome was bound to be ugly at best and exceedingly grisly at worst.

At the time, she’d grudgingly acquiesced to Tuvok’s suggestion – he’d left her no room for negotiation – and he’d ignored the death glare aimed unerringly at the back of his head. They’d met with the Truell’s representatives but the results of his machinations were now coming home to roost. 

Much to Kathryn’s delight, the Truellings had taken a real shine to Tuvok and she’d had no qualms about embellishing his accomplishments and exaggerating his impressive deeds. She’d waxed lyrical about his love of all things frivolous and fun – games, loud music, socialising, singing and dancing. Their garrulous and frolicsome hosts had taken to him like a Bolian to breakfast. 

The trap had been set and Tuvok had landed in it, feet first and flailing – he’d never really had a chance. 

Kathryn cast a glance Chakotay’s way and he winked in return. Oh yes, this was going to be good. 

The Truellings entered the Briefing room and swarmed around Tuvok like a herd of miniature Neelixes. In fact, by comparison they made Voyager’s resident perpetually jovial Talaxian look positively dour. The noise of their enthusiastic chatter was almost deafening.

Tuvok couldn’t have looked more miserable if he’d tried and Kathryn’s apparent glee was the icing on the cake.

She smiled serenely and after greeting the Truellings’ chief representative, nodded to Tuvok. “Have fun, Mr Tuvok and be sure to show our guests a good time.”

It was the closest Chakotay had ever seen Tuvok come to an emotional outburst but to his credit, he held himself in check – he knew when he was beaten. With a stoic nod, he answered. “Aye, Captain, ‘a good time’.”

Spinning on his heel and looking a little like a pointy-eared Pied Piper with the noisy herd of bouncing aliens tumbling along behind him, he made his exit. 

Kathryn turned to Chakotay and raised her hand. He laughed as she high-fived him. 

She kept hold of his hand and tugged him towards her. They thudded together and she draped her arms around his neck. “Mission accomplished. Janeway one, Tuvok nil.”

Hugging her close as he nuzzled her neck, Chakotay chuckled, “You know he’s never going to forgive you.”

“He’ll learn his lesson though. Don’t come between me and my man.”

Chakotay grinned. “How long do you think they’ll keep him occupied?”

“Oh, I’d say at least an hour.”

Broad smiles broke across both their faces and as he hoisted her onto the table, they chorused, “Computer, lock Briefing room doors.”

fin


End file.
